The Bobcat: The Beginning OCs WINNERS!
by AgentImagination18
Summary: Here I will announce which OCs will appear in my story, The Bobcat: The Beginning!


Yo, people!

Like I said in the _Description_, I've chosen some OCs to appear. In my story **The** **Bobcat: the Beginning**. Here they are...

**WINNER NUMBER ONE IS...**

**MIDNIGHTFAE12 AND HER OC NEON!**

Name: Carrie Gabree  
Usually Called: Neon (nicknamed because she gets her point across pretty well)  
Age:Twelve, sometimes mistaken for ten (which she hates)  
Gender: Girl, I would feel sorry for a boy named Carrie  
Animal: She's human! But if she was an animal she would probably be a fox (her favorite animal)  
Creature: ...  
Human looks: Blonde shoulder length hair, blue doe eyes, button nose, always has a faint blush on her face. Pretty skinny and average height.  
Human Wears Casual: Usually consists of leggings and some kind of skirt or shorts. As for tops she's ALWAYS wearing a short sleeved hoodie of any color. Converses and boots are her main choice of shoes but on rare occasions she wears sandals. She likes to wear accessories such as bracelets/anklets, finger-less gloves and earrings which mostly consist cute little animals. Her hair is usually tied up in a messy bun, also she is always carrying around a shoulder bag, petite figure.  
Personality: Mostly bright and happy, a little eccentric maybe, bashful and straightforward. She's usually very nice and friendly but get her mad and you had better watch out, very loyal and would do anything for her friends, immature most of the time and tougher than she looks.  
Favorites: Bright colors, foxes, accessories of any kind, mini versions of things and swings  
Least Favorites: Bullying, being called a blonde (she absolutely hates it and WILL kick your but), insects and the ocean.  
Crush: None that she's told me about.  
Friends: Everyone!  
Skills: Acrobatic, pianist and really good at accidently figuring things out (you know what I'm talking about).  
Can usually be found: At the pet shop (she helps her uncle who owns it) or with her friends.  
Past: Her mom died when she was five in a car crash and she's being raised by her father, pretty good relationship between the two of them, kinda a daddy's girl you could say, but she would never take advantage of him. They moved once or twice after her mom died but they settled in New York when she was 8.  
Weapons: Probably a metal baseball bat if she could find one, but other than that just anything that can be used as one, she would only use it if she HAD to or if you made her mad.  
Other: She has an 17 year old brother but he was a bad influence and was kicked out by her dad.

**WINNER NUMBER TWO IS...**

**POMFAN AND HER OC, SUSAN!**

Name: susan the otter  
What she likes is to annoy skipper whit his funny flat head.  
She also loves music, to sing and dance.  
She hates someone who messes whit her niece marlene.  
She is not an softy and likes to train hard whit the penguins.  
She also likes Julien :3

**THE LAST WINNER IS...**

**STARFIRE207 AND HER OC, CHLOE!**

Name:Chloe Maivi Tran  
Usually called: Chloe or Mai  
Age: Twelve (but because of her height, people think she's fourteen)  
Gender: Of couse girl1  
Animal: puffin with a banf of feathers and emereald green eyes  
Human form(what she looks like) She is 5'5 and has dark black hair that flows down her shoulders. Her skin is fairly tanned. Her eyes are emerald green and she has short eyelashes.  
Human casual: She likes to wear just T shirts and shorts and is always seen with a black hoodie.

Human wears fancy: A blue silk dress and her hair done in a elegant bun. She is also wearing aHead band with a studded treble clef (she is usually forced to dress fancy)  
Personality: Sarcastic, Out going, funny,intelligent, and clever  
Favorites: marine biology, all marine aniamsl, books, kelly Clarkson, spy stuff, soccer, and archery  
Least favorites: spiders, the lightning thief movie, girly stuff, math, and tomatoes  
Crush:None  
Skills: Very atletic and stealthy. Can play the piano and alto saxophone, Has good aim when shooting arrows, and loves to read  
Can usually be found: near any body of water,in SanFrnasisco, or in Central park or Hoboken to prank the animal there  
Pats: She became Hans' arch enemy because of an incident in Hoboken. Was born and raised in San Fransisco California. (she loves cold weather)  
Weapons: Dagger, bow and arrow, and manipulation  
Other: Likes to dress in black and pretending to be a spy

Sorry to those of you who didn't win. I tried to choose by looking at there personalities, how they would affect my character, there past, and most importantly; if I would be able to keep them in character. If I didn't choose you, it doesn't mean I don't like your OC, it probably just means that I thought that it was too complex for me to handle, as I'm new at this.

Congrats to the winners, and thank you so much for entering!

Starfire: I am so happy you entered! You are one of my fave authors!

POMfan: I am also a fan of your stories and your OC! Thanks!

MidnightFae: I love your username and OC!

Once again, thanks to everyone who entered!

_Peace out_,

**AgentGummyBear**


End file.
